


she lives in daydreams with me

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awkwardness, Carnival, F/M, Fair, Fluff, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teenagers, it's kinda compliant to it, just not the part where they confess, well not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: peter takes mj to a fair. cue: an embarrassing aunt may.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	she lives in daydreams with me

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to deal with the story i was bored and i just finished listening to harry's album and she was one of my favorites, so i was like eh why not?
> 
> bUt eNjOy~

just one day, one faithful day, peter built up the courage to ask mj on a date.

like, it was the perfect opportunity. there was a fair coming this weekend, so he couldn't pass up asking her to go with him. but yeah, yeah, it's kinda' cliche.

but at least she said yes, though.

so, here he was now, getting ready for their date. just straight cheesing. how could he not smile? he finally gets to go on a date with the girl of his dreams.

"hey aunt may? could you uh, give me a ride to the fair? i'm supposed to meet mj there." peter asked as he walked into the living room, idly messing with the sleeves of his shirt.

"sure, i could get out of the house for a little while." may dropped the book she was currently reading on the couch and got up to grab her keys.

peter was pretty confused right now. "uh, i just need a ride..." but his voice was drowned out as she opened the door and gestured for him to get a move on.

nonetheless, he just sighed and followed her out the door, banging his head back against the headrest as may started to sing along to what ever song was playing on the radio.

they soon arrived to the fair, he could here people screaming with joy and _possibly_ fear as they got on various rides and attractions. he scanned the entrance for michelle and saw her standing by the gate, he started to jog her way, making her eyes turn in his direction. his heart fluttered a bit when she softly smiled at him.

"hi, mj." he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"hey, peter...and ms.parker?" when her voice raised in question, he turned around to see may walking towards them. 

_oh god._ peter was internally screaming as may started to talk to michelle.

"he said he just needed a ride, but i decided i could get out for a little while, so i was like 'why not hang out here?'" 

peter was burning with awkwardness, and he felt the need to run. but no, he came here for mj. and he will **NOT** fuck it up. by any means.

"okay, uh. aunt may, me and mj are gonna go play some games for a bit." peter cut in quickly.

may nodded slightly in understanding, she winked at him and sent them off as she went to walk around for a bit.

peter exhaled as he and mj started to make their way to one of the many carnival games.

"ooh, i really like that bear. it looks like it's got some major issues." michelle pointed to one of the prizes. an idea flashed in peter's mind.

"i can try and win it for you?" _fuck._ he hated how unsure he sounded. but she smiled at him. "that would be really fucking cool."

peter took a deep breath, he extended his hand back, and was about to throw it, but was interrupted by the voice of may.

he heard may talking to michelle but he ignored it as he tried to concentrate on hitting the target on the dot.

just as peter as sure he was able to make it, he threw it and missed because of laughter coming from behind him.

peter turned around to see may showing michelle something on her phone. 

"and here's peter when he was five..." peter's face turned red immediately as he realized that his aunt was showing his crush his baby pictures.

fuck, he only thought this happened in the movies.

"uh, aunt may? what are you doing?" his voice was shaky again.

"oh, i'm just showing mj your baby pictures, you were so adorable!" 

he saw mj coo at one of the pictures, which made him flush. hey, at least they weren't laughing directly at him.

peter furrowed his eyebrows as he asked the man for another bean bag so he could win the bear.

this time, as he tunes out the chatter and screams of random children, he hits the target and wins the bear.

he hands it over to michelle and she thanks him with a tight hug, which made him blush a pretty pink.

peter heard may coo at him, but he waved her off behind his back, but she just did the same back.

"hey, how about we take a break and get something to eat?" may pointed to a cart.

"sure, ms.parker. peter, are you coming?" michelle asked, curiosity on her face when peter stayed in the the same place.

"huh?" he quickly looked up at her, feeling naked under her questioning gaze. "o-oh, nah. i'll, uh, catch up with you two later, i need to do something."

she started at him suspiciously, looking back at may when she called both of their names. michelle turned back to him, and squeezed his hand before turning away.

he stood there looking at his hand, before pulling out his phone and running off into a crowd, typing out a message for ned to meet him by one of the stands.

"ned!" peter soon found him and ran up to him.

"hey, peter! what's wrong? you had tons of mistakes in your text. plus you look really mopey." ned gave peter a quick once over.

"you know how i asked mj to come here with me, right?"

he saw his best friend nod before his eyes widened. "oh shit, did something go wrong? do you try to kiss her and you had bad breath? here, let me smell-" 

peter waved his hands around as ned tried to get him to open his mouth. "no no no, man. we didn't kiss. nothing happened, really. aunt may is here, i asked her to give me a ride and she decided to stay."

he saw ned visibly cringe and make a disapproving noise. "yikes, bad idea. you should've just walked or taken the bus. oh! or you should've just came here like.." ned made a jumping motion, and peter looked at him confused. 

"you know, like.." ned did a web-shooting motion and did a mock swing.

peter immediately shook his head. "no no no, i can't just come here.." he lowered his voice once he saw a couple of people look his way. "i can't just come here as spider-man."

" _well_ -" "not even without my suit, ned, i'd look _ridiculous,_ plus they could find out."

he saw ned sigh. "i mean, still..it beats you being embarrassed by aunt may, though." and honestly, he could agree with that.

but just as peter was about to say something else, he hears a "ned!" coming from behind them. 

he sees betty waving in their direction.

"coming, babe!" ned flashes him an apologetic smile. "sorry, peter. i gotta' go, but good luck with your mj thing. it'll definitely work out for sure." ned gives him a reassuring shoulder rub, making peter smile. "thanks, man." "dude, it's no problem."

and with that, ned was off on his date with betty, and peter was making his way back to aunt may and michelle.

he paused for a moment when he saw them laughing and playing some random game. he took another deep breath. _alright, you can do this, peter. just tell aunt may the truth._

"may, can i, uh, talk to you for a sec? peter walked up to them.

"sure, pete." he smiled quickly at michelle as he led may a few feet away as michelle continued the game.

he released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "this wasn't how i planned the night out."

she looked at him in mild confusion. "what do you mean?"

"i mean, i expected you to only give me a ride, a-and now you're kinda' integrating in our date and-"

he saw her sigh, but smile at him. "oh alright, i understand. i'll back off a bit so you two love birds can get your thing going." she pinched his cheek, laughing when he whined for her to stop.

after their conversation, peter made his way back to michelle.

"hey." he waved at her, albeit awkwardly. 

"hi, peter." she also waved back, pretty awkward as well. i mean, this date hasn't been that much of a date. "i won this for you. just to, uh, return the favor of getting me the bear." it was a pig in a spider-man suit, it was ridiculously adorable.

"thanks, mj. i love it." he flushed red, as she did the same, brushing a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

"uh, you know-" michelle perked up quickly at his voice. "i...i really like you. like alot." he took the chance of shifting forward a bit.

michelle laughed a bit, but seeming to not mind the increasing lack of distance between them. "really? because i like you alot too, peter."

peter exhaled deeply, "really? because i was really nervous. i thought i this past year was wishful thinking you know, but thank god it's rea-" 

he was cut off as he felt lips pressed against his. peter was completely in shock, but melted into the kiss nonetheless.

they saw a camera flash go off, immediately breaking them apart to see the culprit.

as they turn, they see it's no one else but may, looking sheepish as peter shouted: "may!"

"sorry, i couldn't resist!"

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
